


двести процентов

by yablochkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто испытывает затруднения - Акааши приходит на помощь</p>
            </blockquote>





	двести процентов

После тренировки Бокуто едва двигается, но ощущение от этого классное: выложился на все сто двадцать процентов, ещё из команды немногим меньше вытянул. Он вваливается в пустую раздевалку последним, уже после того, как ещё десяток раз ударил по мячу и пробежался по спортзалу. Падает на скамейку, прислоняется затылком к стене и глубоко дышит — в животе тяжело и горячо, ноги и руки кажутся ватными от усталости, только голова как будто невесомая и кружится немного. Мокро и липко — противно; футболка и шорты как слезшая с мышц кожа.

И пахнет он сейчас наверняка очень сильно и мужественно.

Бокуто хмыкает себе под нос. Пальцами цепляет резинку шорт и тянет их вниз, но получается так себе. На то, чтобы оторвать задницу от скамейки, сил не находится, и он так и замирает — расслабленное, словно распухшее тело, вялые руки — покрасневшими ладонями вверх, полоска боксеров, виднеющаяся между краем майки и шортами.

Он так устал, что кажется, в любую минуту может вырубиться. Даже стена кажется мягче подушки, и хорошо так сидеть, когда ты сам как желе.

Бокуто пытается держать глаза открытыми, но выходит плохо. Правда, он давно так себя не загонял, а обещал же Акааши, что всего чуть-чуть задержится. Который час вообще? Краем глаза Бокуто улавливает всполох оранжевого и розового света. Стемнеет быстрее, чем он стянет с себя хотя бы шорты.

Акааши появляется в дверях длинной узкой тенью, проходит мимо Бокуто и опускается на корточки перед своей сумкой — Бокуто её даже не заметил сначала. Запихивает в сумку какой-то пакет и кошелёк, потом оборачивается.

У него на лице — полное отсутствие какого-либо выражения.

— Я проводил ребят немного и зашёл в магазин на обратном пути, — он машет другим пакетом, а потом кладёт его на скамейку рядом с Бокуто. — Надеялся, что ты не успеешь довести себя до абсолютного истощения.

Бокуто улыбается и дёргает головой, сам не особо понимая, что хочет сказать этим жестом. От пакета слабо пахнет хлебом и мясом. Забота Акааши такая… забота.

— Шорты снять совсем сил не осталось? Вот же, — Акааши на секунду кажется раздражённым и чем-то похожим на Цукишиму, но потом тяжело вздыхает и снова становится почти безразличным. — Приподними бёдра.

И так получается, что Акааши вдруг оказывается у него между ног. Заставляет Бокуто поднять задницу и стаскивает его шорты — до самых щиколоток. А потом облизывает губы — и тянет вниз его боксеры.

Бокуто становится в тысячу раз хуже, когда Акааши трогает его полувозбуждённый член — пальцами, языком, едва касается щекой. Когда Акааши дёргает головой назад, то задевает его подбородком, и Бокуто уверен, что это всё специально, на все двести процентов уверен.

Акааши смотрит из-под ресниц так, что у Бокуто пересыхает в горле, а в животе и груди становится совсем горячо. Он глотает ртом воздух, как едва живая рыба на рыночном прилавке. Акааши, его рот и тонкие губы, страшнее, чем нож, занесённый для удара.

Мокро и тепло — классно; Акааши берёт в рот, лижет головку, его макушка едва заметно дёргается из стороны в сторону, ходит вверх-вниз при каждом движении. Хватка его ладоней на ещё влажных от пота бёдрах Бокуто — почти до боли, но по-своему приятная. Бокуто заводится на раз — и всё дело именно в Акааши.

Акааши мнёт в ладони его яйца, давит осторожно пальцем на вход и тут же возвращает всё внимание к члену. Бокуто смаргивает пот с ресниц и сжимает ладони на краю скамейки. Хочется толкнуться Акааши поглубже в рот, чтобы достать до самой глотки, но он после этого всегда корчит оскорблённую рожу. На самом деле Бокуто всё равно как, ему всё нравится — если это Акааши. Он даже хочет озвучить эту мысль, но не успевает: тот берёт член в рот полностью, обводит языком ствол, а потом сосёт, и Бокуто крупно дрожит от удовольствия. Кажется, он замечает что-то похожее на удовлетворение в глазах Акааши — не улыбнуться не получается.

Акааши сосёт как дышит, серьёзно, и уже спустя минуту у Бокуто не остаётся времени ни на лишние слова, ни на улыбки — он только и может, что втягивать сквозь зубы воздух и постанывать, вцепившись Акааши в волосы на макушке. Каждый его выдох — теплом Бокуто в пах, и от одного этого странно ведёт голову.

Бокуто готов кончить, когда всё-таки находит голос. Цепляет Акааши за челюсть, чтобы тот поднял на него взгляд. Непонятная уверенность, что в этот раз он точно разрешит, едва не опьяняет.

— Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, — выдыхает Бокуто.

Акааши моргает и в очередной раз втягивает щёки.

Бокуто едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать что-нибудь о победе.

Губы у Акааши краснеют и опухают, пальцы слегла подрагивают. Он пропускает член в рот так, что тот упирается ему в горло, и едва не закашливается: Бокуто видит, как приливает кровь к его лицу.

— Сейчас, — шепчет Бокуто, Акааши делает ещё несколько движений и послушно размыкает губы, когда Бокуто предупреждающе сжимает его плечо.

Сперма толчками выплёскивается Акааши на лицо, заливает рот, щёки и — к огромному сожалению Бокуто — его футболку. Это потрясающе сексуально, и Бокуто тянет его к себе на колени, чтобы поцеловать. Целоваться вообще до ужаса хочется, и Бокуто прижимает Акааши к себе, пока тот не начал его убивать. 

Акааши слабо стонет ему в рот и цепляется за плечи, но не дождавшись никакой реакции, чувствительно тычет Бокуто под рёбра.

— С тебя новая футболка, — голос Акааши кажется недовольным, но у него стоит, и Бокуто расплывается в улыбке.

— Нет проблем, можем сходить вместе выбрать.

Акааши фыркает, но не отказывается. Пытается вытереть ладонью начинающую подсыхать сперму, но в итоге идёт копаться в сумке в поисках салфеток.

Бокуто лениво разглядывает его спину, обрисовывающиеся под футболкой лопатки и довольно жмурится. Он бы Акааши не только футболку, а целый магазин одежды купил бы. 

— Трусы-то натяни. И переодевайся. Наотдыхался, — говорит Акааши, протирая лицо и футболку салфеткой.

Бокуто смотрит умоляюще, но быстро сдаётся и подтягивает трусы сам. Когда он переодевается полностью, Акааши забрасывает сумку на плечо и замирает в дверях, ожидая его. Бокуто торопливо двигает за ним, поправляя на ходу волосы, и успевает похлопать Акааши по плечу, пока тот закрывает раздевалку. 

Бокуто очень рассчитывает на продолжение.


End file.
